fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Titus
"I have a goal. Now all that is left is to turn what I have into what I want." -- Titus, to Marie in their B support. Titus Maximian Rothart '''is Marie's son and the decided heir to the Rothart House's line of succession. He joins his mother and fights alongside the Avatar on every route if they chose to complete his prologue, where they will also recruit his cousin Sasha. If his mother is Orochi, his twin sister Kiyohime will join Corrin's army after the prologue is complete. Profile Past Titus was raised as a Nohrian noble elite just like his mother despite living in a Deeprealm. His intellectual aptitude was recognized by his caretakers at an early age. Between his lessons in sciences, magic, politics, and etiquette, Titus grew to adore his studies far more than any social events. It was not uncommon for the boy to avoid other children in the Deeprealm so as to focus on writing letters to his parents and improving his intellect. Titus' aversion to social activity became a point of concern for his caretakers, as the boy had learned to outsmart them when finding ways out of gatherings or playdates. It was not until a particularly clever governess told Titus to study Cowel court life. It was only when Titus learned about the importance of attending public and private gatherings, as a means of bettering one's standing and improving conditions for their family, that he began to take interest in manipulating people. Family-oriented since childhood, Titus longed to be reunited with his parents in the outside world. He does not, unlike many other children, resent his parents for sending him away. Rather, he believes his living situation was the best possible solution given his family's situation. In Titus' own words, "We cannot choose who lives and dies. The Rothart line needed an heir to secure its future and to ensure that heir was safe until coming of age. My living situation was the most logical conclusion." It is, however, hinted that this is a rationalization which stems from his tendency to believe his parents always know what is best for him and a fear of possibly being abandoned by them. Present As a member of Corrin's army, Titus makes a habit of participating in war counsels when the opportunity arises and has tricked people, like Sophie, on occasion into giving him their summon when banned from strategic meetings (said banning coming from his disregard for those whom he does not care about when planning formations and love of underhand tactics). Titus' schedule of intense study and network planning has essentially remained unchanged. When not on the battlefield or weaseling his way into a meeting, he can be found searching for new information on fellow soldiers or nose-deep in a tome. Titus will become more social through completing his supports with other units, but his awkwardness when genuinely trying to form connections with other people will remain. He will make a habit of challenging those who gossip about his father to duels and often wind up in the infirmary as a result, much to the distress of both parents and his own embarrassment, if Maestus Nex is his father. Personality Titus is an extremely driven individual. Be it studies or social machinations, when Titus decides to do something he will see it through until the bitter end. He devotes himself to a small number of people and is fiercely loyal to them. He aims to please them as best he can. To everyone else, however, Titus' thoughts can go from being utterly ambivalent to mirthfully manipulative. He has very few qualms with tricking these people into to doing anything from the chores he isn't interested in to unintentionally taking the heat for him in a plot gone awry. Stubborn and petty, he will not apologize unless it is absolutely necessary or could jeopardize a future plot. When he does, it will often come in a form with a hidden insult attached. He is shown to be a perfectionist with great confidence in his intellectual and military abilities, as well as his looks. He sets equally high standards for the people around him and, unless he already cares for them, can be antagonistic if he feels they are endangering the war effort's success. Once Titus gets to know someone well enough, something he will usually resist as it will become difficult for him to toy with them, he becomes much more lenient with them. He will offer to listen to their problems and often try to solve them himself. His behavior may also grow protective if he feels his newfound friend is particularly fragile, emotionally or otherwise. Titus is very preoccupied with his appearance. He grows irritated at the notion of having to fight in an "ungroomed manner" as opposed to running on no sleep in the Ghostly Gold DLC. His supports with his other parent also reveal that he takes copious amounts of time in the morning getting ready for the day. Titus, however vain, is nonetheless a utilitarian at heart: the time he spends perfecting his looks is also the time he uses to test his memory through quizzes on new strategies or subjects. Though his confident, easily lapsing into haughty, attitude extends to his superficial qualities, Titus is very self-conscious about his social skills and interpersonal relationships. He is well aware of how his character is obnoxious and unpleasant. He is shocked in a support conversation with Soleil that the people with whom he trades gossip genuinely like him, having thought they only spoke with him because he's a "feast for the eye." Titus expresses displeasure with his character in his supports with Marie and Sasha, and that he fears he cannot change. If anyone should pick up on his insecurities he will defend himself caustically, but will be moved to tears if prodded enough. In Game Routes Birthright Tostitos is a diabolical bean but helps out in Broshido Conquest Tostitos is a diabolical bean who tries to advance the house of Rothart Revelations Tostitos is a diabolical bean. that's it. Supports All Routes * Dwyer * Kana * Midori * Shigure * Sophie Birthright * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame * Selkie * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat Conquest Canon * Siegbert * Forrest * Ignatius * Velouria * Percy * Ophelia * Soleil * Nina Fatesona * Marnie Amelie Quincy * Gilbert deLune Class Sets Partner Sets Buddy Sets Quotes Quotes "I heard Titus Maximian Rothart has an 8-pack! Titus is shredded!" --Titus in disguise probably Personal Skill '''Backstab (裏切りの牙 uragiri no kiba ''lit. "deceitful fang") – This unit has a Skill % chance of reducing enemy health by 25% after any form of interaction. Note; this skill cannot kill enemies with less than 1 HP. Roster Marie’s son, the very paragon of a ruthless Nohrian elite. He follows in his mother's footsteps and will join the Avatar regardless of route. While cold and calculating, he is peculiarly skilled at caring for people. He sneezes like a kitten. His birthday is September 21st. Possible Endings '''Titus - Wicked Wit' Unmarried- Titus remained in the army after the war to refine his strategic talent. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his time as Count of Cowelstein and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married- Titus returned to Cowelstein after the war and set to work mending his family's reputation. Sources disagree if his nature truly changed after the war, but the tales of the joy he shared with his spouse have endured through the ages. Titus - Serpentine Sovereign Unmarried (Child of Avatar, Revelations)- Titus worked alongside his parents to restore peace. It is unclear whether his efforts stemmed from a genuine desire to help or a desire to further the name of his noble lineage. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his successful reign as King of Valla and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married (Child of Avatar, Revelations)- Titus worked alongside his parents to restore peace. It is unclear whether his efforts stemmed from a genuine desire to help or a desire to further the name of his noble lineage. Sources confirm that his sly nature remained despite his rule as a successful King and the tales of the joy he shared with his spouse have endured through the ages. Titus - Sly Fox Unmarried (Kitsune)- Titus left the army to reconnect with his Kitsune roots before returning to mend his family's reputation. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his time as Count of Cowelstein and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married (Kitsune)- Titus returned to Cowelstein after the war and set to work mending his family's reputation and Kitsune-Human relations. Sources disagree if his nature truly changed after the war, but the tales of the joy he shared with his spouse have endured through the ages. Titus - Wicked Wolf Unmarried (Wolfskin)- Titus left the army to reconnect with his Wolfskin roots. Though he never married, his legacy was fulfilled through his time as Count of Cowelstein and the extensive collection of essays on military strategy, economics, and proper etiquette he wrote in his spare time. Married (Wolfskin)- Titus returned to Cowelstein after the war and set to work mending his family's reputation and relationship with the Wolfskin. Sources disagree if his nature truly changed after the war, but the tales of the joy he shared with his spouse have endured through the ages. Etymology Titus is a Latin masculine given name that means "of giants" or "title of honor," befitting his preoccupation with his rank and his haughty personality. It is also the name of numerous Roman Emperors, the mythical Sabine King, and the lead character in Shakespeare's tragedy Titus Andronicus. His middle name, Maximian, refers to the Roman Emperor known for his military might and numerous attempts to regain power after it was denied to him. Trivia * Titus sneezes like a kitten. * Despite Titus' preoccupation with war and military affairs, his birthday takes place on the Internation Day of Peace. * His interests include philosophy, military strategies and tactics, poetry, literature, fencing, world history, economics, proper etiquette, witty repartee, political and social advancement. * Regardless of who his other parent is, Titus will alter his appearance in some manner to better emulate them (such as curling his hair to look like Maestus' or wearing a circlet like Romiette). ** He will also take after his other parent in different ways (such as tweaking photography tomes as a hobby if his father is Vitya or practicing all forms of dance, as opposed to just waltzes, if his mother is Romiette). * As Marie is Pansexual, it is possible for Titus to have a parent of any gender identity. * Titus inherited his mother's pollen allergy and freckles. * His canon promoted class is a Dark Knight. ** If he becomes a horse-riding unit his horse will be Degel, the offspring of Marie's horse Soiree. * He will inherit Octavia's personal sword, Skoll, in the final stage of the Heirs of Fate DLC and is seen as a Dark Knight so as to wield it. * His vision is starting to grow poor due to studying into the late hours of the night. His seeing issues could also possibly come from a parent with poor vision. * Titus only needs 5 hours of sleep a night to feel fully rested. * If he had a theme song, it would probably be something similar to Imitation from the Nisemonogatari OST. Category:Dark Mage Category:Neutral Category:Second Generation